wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Specks (SS)
|-|Intro= Specks belongs to Serenity! Specks was originally created by Morpho! His code is by Sby!! Don't trust those who appear friendly, the friendliest faces can become the deadliest killers |-|Character= Appearance Specks isn't shockingly different appearance wise. He has slick black horns with deep brown scales and an ochre underbelly. The membranes of his wings are the same shade of ochre as his underbelly. His eyes are a warm red color, and little golden specks around found all across his body, which is the purpose of his name. Personality Specks has sort of an old man attitude. He makes sort of offensive jokes, like let's say you get 80% on a test, he'll simply respond "ah, it's not 100% but it's decent enough for you. Can't expect much from kids now can you?" A lot of the time when Specks first meets others, he offends them and the leave. Actually, a lot of his family still don't know what to make of him. He's quite confusing and has sort of an odd swagger when you talk to him. His actual mindset is entirely twisted. He believes all royalty and everyone who supports royalty should be painfully murdered or tortured to feel the inequality that the spread every single day. Most don't know of his actual thoughts, but those who do support him to the fullest extent. Specks believes power leads to authority. Since he has magic, he should be allowed to make all of the final decisions and overall just run the kingdom. Most MudWings (especially the queen) strongly disagree with his ideas. When it comes to magic, Specks relies on it entirely. There has never been a moment in his life where magic wasn't on his mind. It's his go-to solution for every problem. As Specks got older, his personality got darker. Most clues hint at his personality change being caused by his magic. As mentioned before, he abused it nearly every day of his life and continues to do so, continuing ripping his mind to shreds. Abilities Though few have been recorded in history, Specks is a MudWing animus. Because of his magic, he was taken to work for the queen at a young age and continues to work in the palace under the queen. |-|History= History Despite the fact that the queen employed him and gave him a place to live, Specks still refuses to accept the monarchy in the MudWing society. The queen doesn't quite agree on his visions of "a fair society" and shoots them down whenever he brings them up. The queen herself isn't too fond of Specks, but still tries her best to please him because of his magic. Secretly, Specks has begun to gather anti-monarch MudWings and meets with them after daylight runs out. He knows he could easily take her out with his magic, but decided it was better to create a group of supporters before killing off the queen. Most say his devilish thoughts of a fair world come from the abuse of his magic. Like any animus, his power most likely has gone to his head. It's not unlikely that his magic has been controlling his thoughts. Those who support him haven't heard the full plan of creating "democracy"; Specks plans to slowly kill the entire royal family in an extraordinarily painful manner so that they feel the pain of their crimes. The royal guards and staff members will be tortured in the dungeons after he kills off the royal family so that they can feel the weight of the ended lives the so-called "traitors" that they've taken crushing against their spines. If society calls out for a new royal family as tradition calls, Specks plans to become their king if all else fails. He's already killed 4 of the princesses and plans to kill more. He's used his magic to dispose of the wounds on their bodies and make it appear as if they died from a disease or other natural cause. Nobody suspects Specks as their killer, but nobody had ever minded to piece any of the clues to him after he cast a spell to make him seem as innocent as a newly hatched dragonet. Specks continues to slip in to the background when it comes to his crimes. His prey continues to be caught effortlessly, ans he awaits the day he no longer has to stalk his next victim and can finally rise to take full power over the MudWing kingdom. |-|Relationships= Relations Queen Morhen "Specks hates Morhen with all of his heart and mind" Morhen always seemed to be a cruel dictator in Specks's eyes. He truly believed society would fall if she wasn't killed. Africa "Specks doesn't mind Africa" Despite the fact that Africa is quite untrustworthy, Specks keeps in contact with him to purchase weapons that he would enchant to use against Morhen. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (SincerelySerenity) Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Animus